<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more pleading by BangtanBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138591">No more pleading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi'>BangtanBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devil horns, Light Angst, Religious Guilt, angel of death - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made my oc Andromeda an angel of death. Leo can't handle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No more pleading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shrill screech of a teen girl echoed through the isolated room. Leo sighed as he typed away at his computer, his head pounding.</p><p>"How do you deal with her?" Someone asked. Leo spun around, coming face to face with Iggy.</p><p>"Oh! Iggy! You gave me a fright," Leo took a deep breath, seeing Iggy's eye whirl around in the socket. Leo looked over at the locked door, cringing at the sound of a loud thud.</p><p>"I drug her up until she stops babbling and confessing her sins," Leo admitted, twisting the chain of his id tags around his finger. Iggy shook her head, looking down at Leo.</p><p>"I know you do but have you thought about giving someone to kill?" She asked, sitting down on the desk. </p><p>"No! Even as she is Andromeda will fight for them to live!"</p><p>"Tough shit, She'll keep doing what she does," Iggy shrugged, tossing her bright ginger hair over her should as she walked out. </p><p>Leo stood up and walked towards the door, opening it with one hand. He saw Andromeda laying on the floor in a black turtle neck with a sleeveless silk vest boarded in red. Her black jeans clung to her legs as they trembled. Her boots thudded against the floor as she tried to lay still. The large black feathered wings that sprouted out of her back flapped lazily. </p><p>"Lord forgive me of my sins, please I beg you! Free me from my personal hell!" Andromeda cried out weakly.</p><p>"God ain't helping you now," Leo sighed as he jabbed her with another hypo. He bit his lip as Andromeda stilled, her eyes fluttering shut as her wings started to morph back into her skin. Her clothes changed back into her black Nike hoodie but the jeans and boots stayed the same. The horns that were on her forehead morphed away too. </p><p>"There isn't anyone pleading to die, you can't be summoned unless someone is dying," Leo said. It was more to himself than to Andromeda, now lying unconscious on the floor, as he walked back to his office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. I hope to add more to Andromeda's backstory soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>